Rambutku?
by Green Mkys
Summary: Hm, suasana yang terlalu sayang bila diganggu dengan keributan.. DUAGH! "HUWAAAA! Okaa-saaaan, Kano-chan jahat." / Naruto's family fanfiction


RAMBUTKU?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto's familly fic by Green Mkys

**WARNING: OOC, gaje, aneh, etc**

Matahari sudah condong hari itu, memancarkan sinarnya yang lembut ke Konoha Gakure. Sekelompok burung beterbangan bersama hendak kembali ke sarangnya. Hm, suasana yang terlalu sayang bila diganggu dengan keributan..

DUAGH!

"HUWAAAA! Okaa-saaaan, Kano-chan jahat." Seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang pucat berlari sambil menangis ke arah seorang perempuan dewasa yang secara kebetulan memang mau menghampiri sang anak. Anak lelaki berumur lima tahun itu menghampiri sang ibu dengan air mata menganak sungai dan membenamkan wajahnya di kimono perempuan berambut indigo panjang itu.

"Kau kenapa Hiro-kun?" tanya Hinata lembut yang sudah menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi anak pertamanya bersama Naruto, sang Hokage.

"Kano-chan memukulku, Okaa-san," ucap si anak terbata sambil menunjuk anak perempuan yang masih berdiri angkuh tidak jauh darinya dan menunjukkan dagunya yang memerah.

"Benarkah? Kenapa? Apakah Hiro-kun nakal padanya?"

"Tidak, Kaa-san, aku nggak ngapa-ngapain Kano-chan. Huu, sakit Kaa-san." Ujarnya masih memegang dagunya.

"Kalau Hiro-kun tidak nakal pada Kano-chan, kenapa Kano-chan memukulmu, hm? Kaa-san akan bertanya langsung saja padanya." Ujar Hinata hendak menghampiri gadis kecil dengan rambut berwarna magenta tak jauh darinya.

"Tidak. Jangan, Kaa-san, ayo kita pulang saja. Aku tidak mau nanti Kaa-san dipukul Kano-chan juga." Hiro meraih tangan ibunya yang sudah berdiri.

"Apa? Siapa memukul siapa?" suara seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan semua yang berada di taman bermain itu. Sontak saja anak perempuan yang sedari tadi berdiri tegak tanpa bersuara berkaca-kaca matanya.

"Huwaaa, Kaa-san, tadi Hiro-kun mengejekku." Ia yang berambut magenta berlari menghampiri ibunya.

Hah? Hinata bingung, Sakura lebih bingung.

"Tidak. Hiro tidak mengejek Kano-chan." Ia yang berambut kuning menyangkal ucapan si gadis magenta.

"Bohong! Tadi Hiro-kun bilang warna rambutku bagus."

Hah? Sakura kaget, Hinata lebih kaget.

"Itu kan pujian, sayang. Itu artinya Hiro-kun menyukai rambutmu." Ujar Sakura sembari menghapus air mata yang terus meleleh di pipi putrinya dengan Sasuke itu.

"Tuh, kan. Hiro kan mau memuji rambut Kano-chan"

"Nggak, Kano nggak suka."

"Kenapa, sayang?" sejujurnya Hinata masih tidak mengerti. _Yang lain juga nggak kan_?

"Rambut Tou-san hitam, rambut Kaa-san merah muda, tapi kenapa warna rambutku tidak hitam atau merah muda juga? Apa aku bukan anak Tou-san dan Kaa-san? Huweee." Kano melanjutkan tangisnya mengingat kemungkinan ia bukan anak ayah dan ibunya.

"Kami-sama, siapa yang bilang begitu, sayang? Tentu saja kau anak kandung Tou-san dan Kaa-san."

"Tapi rambut Hiro-kun warnanya kuning seperti Hokage-ji-sama. Kenapa rambutku beda dengan rambut Tou-san atau Kaa-san?"

"Tentu saja kau mewarisi warna rambut Tou-san dan Kaa-san, sayang. Warna rambut megentamu adalah perpaduan warna rambut Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Kau tidak perlu meragukannya lagi."

"Benarkah, Kaa-san? Kaa-san tidak bohong?" tangis sudah benar-benar sirna dari nada suara si gadis magenta.

"Benar, Kano-chan bisa tanya Tou-san nanti. Ne, sekarang, Kano-chan harus minta maaf pada Hiro-kun."

"Hh, baiklah," Kanoko berujar seolah-olah itu hal yang merepotkannya. Ia menghampiri Hiro dan Hinata yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan kedua Uchiha itu berdialog seru, "Ne, Hiro-kun, Kano minta maaf. Hiro-kun mau maafin kan?" katanya dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin, persis Sakura sewaktu berbicara dengan Sasuke semasa awal menjadi genin, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ne, Hiro maafin. Tapi Kano-chan nggak boleh mukul Hiro lagi ya. Sakit sekali, loh." Hiro menyambut uluran tangan Kanoko.

"Kano janji." Ucapnya mantap kemudian menghampiri ibunya lagi. "Kaa-san, ayo kita pulang."

.

.

"Hahaha, kano-chan memang kuat seperti ibunya." Naruto tertawa lebar mendengar cerita sang anak mengenai kejadian tadi sore, "Tapi Hiro-kun, kau tidak boleh menangis karena dipukul anak perempuan. Anak Tou-san harus kuat agar bisa menjaga orang-orang yang disayanginya." Sembari mengusap kepala kuning Hiro dengan sayang.

"Ne, baik, Tou-san. Hiro tidak akan nangis lagi," ujar Hiro sembari mengangguk, "Tapi Tou-san, kalau rambutku kuning seperti Tou-san, berarti aku hanya anak Tou-san? Bukan anak Tou-san dan Kaa-san seperti Kano-chan?"

Eh?

..

...

FIN

Gaje kan? Emang, hehe

Fic super duper sangat iseng.

Sampaikan review kalian dengan jujur. Kritik, concrit, flame saya terima

Terimakaasiiiih


End file.
